


More than You Know

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock awakens something in McCoy that he had thought was long since dead: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than You Know

"Easy, _easy_ , Spock."

"I apologize, Doctor."

Spock slows his hips down from the brutal pace they had adopted. The last thing he wants to do is harm McCoy.

"Better, much better. Perfect, darlin'."

Spock nestles his face in the juncture of Leonard's shoulder and neck, burrowing deep and smelling his scent. McCoy is warm and his body is welcoming. They shouldn't fit together, the sensualist and the conservative, but they do. By god, they do. He's happy with what he has. Spock does a wonderful job filling in his empty spaces. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this, but someone out there thought he was good enough to have this.

Spock grunts in his ear as he continues his in-and-out motion; he can tell the Vulcan is close. So is he.

"Are you happy, Spock?"

"I am quite content. Are you?"

There's a breathlessness to his voice that shoots pleasure through his veins.

"Yes. I am. I really am."

He is though. He means it. He hasn't felt quite like this since he lost his baby girl in the divorce. He remembers being so happy when they were a happy family, but the divorce took it's toll on the three of them, though it was mostly amicable. He had to give up his child to his wife as she would be able to give their baby a stable life on Earth that a starship could not offer. It was a bitter parting, and he had never felt whole after that, not even on the Enterprise. Not until Jim. Not until Spock.

Spock had awoken something inside him that he had long thought was dead. Spock made him feel alive. The arguing, the tension, the sharing of ideas and emotion had been electric. It seems almost inevitable now that they ended up like this: together.

"Are you close, Doctor?"

"Yeah, darlin'. Almost there."

Spock bites and laves his neck to add that extra bit of tension, until it finally breaks over both of them in crashing waves and tiny electric bursts to the tips of Spock's ears and the bottoms of Leonard's feet. They hold each other as they pant in the aftermath.

"Are you well?" Spock murmurs.

"Spock, believe me when I say that I haven't felt like this in years."

"I am pleased to hear you say this. I endeavor to please you to the best of my abilities."

McCoy turns in Spock's arms to kiss him leisurely.


End file.
